<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hex: I'm With the Band by goshinote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385900">Hex: I'm With the Band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote'>goshinote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is a washed-up pop singer longing for his old days on the indie-rock scene. A total sell-out, he's surprised by someone in the crowd of one of his concerts. Dying to know what's going through her mind, Inuyasha stumbles upon an intrinsic journey he wasn't expecting when he walked out onto the stage. When the shocks start coming, everything changes.</p><p>Originally posted on FFN on 7/25/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inuyasha & Kagome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to shinidamachu because when I told her about the concept, her exact words were "holy sh*t, sign me the f*ck up!" Here's to you, Sid! Angst party here :)<br/>Just for how certain events happened in this story and for characters' age sake, this story is set in 2016.<br/>What was supposed to be a cute one-shot turned into this monster thing that I had totally not anticipated, but I hope you all enjoy!<br/>Trigger warning: angst. Like, sinfully angsty. I apologize in advance.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hex: I'm With The Band</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inuyasha peeked out at the crowd, being mindful to keep himself hidden.</p><p>He almost <em>dreaded</em> performing nowadays. After he let his producer convince him to release the song he hated most because he'd barely written any words in it, his career had just felt like a joke.</p><p>His producer kept convincing him to release that same kind of song and he caved each time.</p><p>Inuyasha had become a sell-out. If it weren't for his mother's failing health, maybe he would have tried to change it, but he needed this income.</p><p>He made a lot of money from his stupid songs, and despite his mother's expensive hospital bills, what he made from one album was twice as much as the cost of her treatment. He could keep his mother alive <em>and</em> not have to worry about ever breaking the bank. It was the only good thing coming from this.</p><p>Now here he was: sold-out concerts, maxed-out arenas, and a fat bank account.</p><p>To an outsider, Inuyasha was living the dream.</p><p>On the inside, he was cursing himself for that first sell-out song from six years ago.</p><p>He shook himself from his thoughts as he scanned the crowd. As usual, there were a lot of teenage girls screaming and holding up posters with his face on them.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. He hated when the fans did that. He didn't like looking in the <em>mirror</em>, let alone having to sing to hundreds of pictures of himself in the crowd.</p><p>After looking at the far crowd, Inuyasha sighed and moved his attention to the front row. The fans in the front were always the most obnoxious and screamed the loudest.</p><p>He hated everything about this.</p><p>He missed the days of smaller crowds that consisted almost entirely of mosh pits. He ached for his old indie-rock crowd.</p><p>Now he was just playing for teenage girls.</p><p>To Inuyasha's surprise, the front wasn't completely filled with obnoxious and screaming fans. There were plenty of them, of course. They made up the majority.</p><p>But there was one in the front near the side that caught his eye.</p><p>She looked to be in her early-twenties, maybe a year or two younger than him. Her black hair hung long down to her waist and ruffled bangs gently framed her face. Unlike the other girls in the crowd, she wasn't wearing his face on her shirt. She wasn't even wearing the bright and colorful kind of clothing most girls wear to his shows.</p><p>The woman was dressed in black, with black jeans and a dark purple lace crop top that showed just the smallest sliver of her stomach. A couple of chunky bracelets rested on her wrists. She looked like a goth goddess.</p><p>More than that, she <em>looked</em> more out of place than he <em>felt</em>.</p><p>Even from the stage, her blue eyes, made to pop by dark black eyeliner, shone brightly.</p><p>But those things weren't what Inuyasha was paying the most attention to.</p><p>It was the completely, wholly, unabashedly <em>bored</em> expression on her face. This goth girl wasn't screaming or cheering. The three women around her were; Inuyasha could see the occasional chiding glares on their faces and the obvious <em>why aren't you more excited</em> scolds coming from their mouths. Ridiculous.</p><p>And yet...why <em>wasn't</em> she more excited?</p><p>Inuyasha decided to test her.</p><p>When it was finally time to emerge and officially start his concert, he put on his usual fake, albeit very bright and charming, smile before walking onto the stage.</p><p>"Hello, Tokyo!" he greeted into the microphone. "How are you guys tonight?"</p><p>The crowd roared in response. The goth girl in the front just watched him.</p><p><em>It's like she's not affected by me at all,</em> he realized. <em>What's her deal?</em></p><p>It was almost refreshing.</p><p>But he still wanted to test her.</p><p>As the music began for his opening song, Inuyasha hid his cringe. His music had become so fake...he didn't even need a band. They were just for show. Inuyasha really missed playing his guitar at shows and not being the only performer on stage.</p><p>The crowd cheered loudly as he began to sing. It was a fan favorite, but one he despised.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, baby, dance with me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Party all night in the club,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room is already spinning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now you've become my drug."</em>
</p><p>He hated it. The lyrics meant nothing to him. Absolutely <em>nothing</em>. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.</p><p>The cheering crowd responded to his chipper banter between songs like every crowd always did.</p><p>Except for Goth Girl. She clapped politely after each song, but that was it. She didn't cheer, she didn't dance, and she didn't sing along.</p><p>Inuyasha decided to start testing her.</p><p>He waited until he got to a slower song before making his move.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't leave me behind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the one I wanna dance with,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, please be kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna come in fifth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make me your number one."</em>
</p><p>As he sang, he drifted toward the crowd. He slowly descended the stairs leading off the stage. He kept his attention on the front row, tossing flirtatious smiles as he continued walking.</p><p>When Inuyasha was about halfway down, he set his gaze on Goth Girl. Her friends were screaming as he approached as if that would somehow get him to move faster.</p><p>Goth Girl just watched him. Inuyasha locked his gaze with hers, assuming his golden eyes would have their usual effect.</p><p>But still nothing.</p><p>Even as he put on a lazy, flirty smile and kept his attention fully on her, she still didn't react. If anything, she looked a bit awkward.</p><p>Inuyasha ignored it and kept making his way toward her.</p><p>As he got closer, he realized how short she was; he was easily a foot taller than her.</p><p>He finally stopped right in front of her before looking down to gaze into her eyes. Blue irises peered back at him.</p><p>He tried to put a little extra soul into his voice as he sang the next line.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, baby, stay here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's start one more time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me chug a few beers,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then we'll disappear."</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed internally. He didn't even drink alcohol.</p><p>He pushed that from his mind and focused back in on Goth Girl.</p><p>Even as he finally finished the song, she still didn't react.</p><p>Deciding to take it a step further, he slowly reached out and took her hand before bringing it up to his mouth. Smiling softly, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand and let them linger.</p><p>Goth Girl smiled politely before pulling her hand away.</p><p>When the song ended, he covered the mic with his hand so his words wouldn't boom over the speakers.</p><p>"Are you enjoying the concert?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Goth Girl's polite smile tensed.</p><p>"You're a good singer," was all she said.</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her for another moment before finally admitting defeat. She wasn't swooning for him, and he had a feeling she wouldn't.</p><p>It wasn't even like he enjoyed having that effect on women. He just wasn't used to <em>not</em> having it.</p><p><em>Whatever,</em> he finally conceded. <em>Not like I really care anyway.</em></p><p>Inuyasha put his mic back up to his mouth as he walked away from Goth Girl and resumed the concert. The band started up the next song as he finally hopped back up on the stage.</p><p>The concert couldn't end soon enough. As Inuyasha gave his final bow, he snuck one more look at Goth Girl. She was clapping politely again.</p><p>Inuyasha put her out of his mind as he exited the stage.</p><p>He took a bottle of water from the refreshments table as he made his way to his trailer.</p><p>"Mind telling me what that little stunt was all about?"</p><p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the displeased voice of his manager.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha replied coolly as he turned to face him.</p><p>Miroku frowned. "As your manager, I'm annoyed. As your best friend, I'm curious. So answer as a client or as a friend. Your choice."</p><p>Inuyasha shrugged. "The ladies love a good serenade," he replied flatly.</p><p>Miroku shook his head. "You don't care about that. You <em>never</em> care about that."</p><p>Golden eyes flashing, Inuyasha glared at his manager. "If you're done," he growled, "I'm gonna go shower. I feel like a disgusting ball of sweat after doing another concert with songs I hate."</p><p>"Well, hurry up," Miroku called behind him. "You still have a meet-and-greet to do tonight. You have thirty minutes before you need to be back here."</p><p>Inuyasha didn't respond as he stalked away toward his trailer.</p><p>When he entered, he slammed the door behind him before locking it. Tossing his clothes off, he glared at himself in the mirror before getting into the trailer's shower.</p><p>Inuyasha washed his body and hair as quickly as possible. After he'd finished, he wrapped himself in a towel before flopping down on a decorative couch, ignoring the ticking clock.</p><p>He sighed and tried to remember the old days when he was just starting out.</p><p>It had been himself and Miroku along with Miroku's girlfriend at the time. At sixteen, they formed an indie alternative-rock band, with dreams of mosh-pits and headbanging and connecting with the crowd. By seventeen, they had their first album written. At eighteen, they'd gotten a record deal and recorded that album as they started playing bigger shows. They were part of the indie and alternative scene, and they loved it.</p><p>Back then, Sango was the lead singer, with Miroku on the drums and Inuyasha on guitar and back-up vocals. They recorded one album together, and it was like magic. It reflected their band name, <em>Hex,</em> and depending on their moods, they got to decide if it was a good thing or a bad.</p><p>When Sango and Miroku broke up, Miroku and Inuyasha decided the silver-haired band member should take over lead vocals. Before they could record an album with just the two of them, their record label dropped them.</p><p>But then the talent agent had shown up to one of their indie shows. Hex didn't care about selling records; they cared about the music and connecting with the crowds.</p><p>But then Inuyasha's mom got sick and he got desperate, so when the big-shot agent approached them at a show after Sango, he jumped at the chance. He was nineteen and terrified of losing his mom. Miroku, his ever-supportive best friend, came along for the ride, insisting he become Inuyasha's manager.</p><p>Inuyasha huffed and got up from the couch to get ready for the meet-and-greet. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and put on plain jeans. He wasn't allowed to pick his own clothing for concerts, so he was never really comfortable.</p><p>He put his foot down with meet-and-greets, though. If he had to be bombarded by screaming girls and sign way too many autographs, he was going to wear what he wanted.</p><p>Digging around his suitcase, he pulled out his favorite shirt and tossed it on. It was an old Warped Tour shirt from 2006 that he, Miroku, and Sango had gone to. The time they spent there had given them the encouragement they needed to start their own band.</p><p>The shirt held a lot of memories of saving up for almost a year for tickets and headbanging and having to be driven to the venue by Inuyasha's mom because they were all still too young to drive.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the shirt in the mirror. The smile fell when he made eye contact with himself. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm a twenty-five-year-old sell-out," he muttered. "Welcome to the show."</p><p>He was in the middle of tying his shoes when a knock came at his trailer door.</p><p>"Come in," he called as he continued working on his shoes.</p><p>Miroku entered with his usual clipboard itinerary in his hands. "Hey, five minutes."<br/>Without looking up, Inuyasha nodded. Miroku quickly ran through the itinerary as Inuyasha finished with his shoes.</p><p>"So it's really not that bad," Miroku explained. "Thirty minutes tops. You just have to sign some stuff and take a few photos."</p><p>Inuyasha grimaced. "I know how these work." He stood up and put on a black hoodie before nodding at Miroku.</p><p>"That shirt brings back memories," Miroku said with a smile. "It's nice when you wear it."</p><p>When Inuyasha looked at him, he was taken back to their time with Sango at Warped Tour and their eventual time as the kind of band they'd always dreamed of being.</p><p>"Yeah," was all Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Miroku shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Let's just go." He led Inuyasha out of the trailer and to the place where he would be sitting to sign all of the autographs and take photos.</p><p>"Alright," Miroku announced to Inuyasha and his security team. "I'm going to open the doors. Prepare yourselves for the screams." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sure enough, two minutes after Miroku went to open the doors, the annoying chatter of an excited group of people assaulted his ears.</p><p>"Hi, everyone," Inuyasha greeted politely as the crowd came into view. Girls shrieked at the sight of him.</p><p>
  <em>It's gonna be a long night…</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha signed countless autographs and took countless pictures.</p><p>"You have to let him sign <em>something!</em> You look weird just standing there!"</p><p>Inuyasha heard the hissed scolding. Looking up, he saw three girls behind the current fan he was speaking to.</p><p>With those three girls was a very welcoming sight.</p><p>Goth Girl.</p><p>"Can you not make a scene?" Goth Girl hissed back. "I don't have anything I want him to sign so just let it go."<br/>Inuyasha glanced at her a final time before finishing up his current autograph.</p><p>Goth Girl and her three friends were the last ones in line. Goth Girl's three friends started chattering excitedly when they got to him.</p><p>"Hello, ladies," Inuyasha greeted as he took a CD from one of the girls. He scribbled his signature on it before handing it back. "Did you enjoy the concert?" He gave a furtive meaningful glance at Goth Girl.</p><p>"We loved it," one of the girls cooed. "You're so talented!"</p><p>Inuyasha smiled and tried to hide his discomfort at being ignored by Goth Girl.</p><p>He signed the other items from the other two girls. Goth Girl just stood there waiting for them.</p><p>"Do you have something you'd like for me to sign?" he asked Goth Girl.</p><p>She shook her head. "No, thanks." She eyed him for a moment. "I like your shirt, though. That was a great Warped." Inuyasha's eyes widened.</p><p><em>I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's been to Warped,</em> he realized. <em>She looks like a poster-child for the emo scen</em>e.</p><p>"You were there, too?" he asked incredulously. "Wow! Escape the Fate was awesome." Goth Girl smiled.</p><p>"Right?" she gushed. "Paramore was on fire, too." Inuyasha finally smiled sincerely.</p><p>"They really were," he agreed. "Every set was literal perfection and-"</p><p>A throat clearing beside him cut him off. Inuyasha glanced over to see Miroku frowning at him. He tapped the clipboard; Inuyasha could practically hear him saying <em>"Itinerary!"</em></p><p>Inuyasha looked back at Goth Girl. "Sorry, um, thanks for coming."</p><p>Goth Girl almost looked disappointed, but she still smiled.</p><p>Her three friends all chirped excited goodbyes at Inuyasha. With a final wave as they walked away, Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" he asked. "I was talking to that girl."</p><p>Miroku frowned. "We have to be out of the venue in twenty minutes. We can't waste time talking to a girl."</p><p>Inuyasha looked away. <em>The first girl I meet in years that isn't freaking out saying she's in love with me...I gotta find her.</em></p><p>"Fine," Inuyasha said as he stood. "I'll go pack up my trailer."</p><p>Before Miroku could argue, Inuyasha walked away. When he was out of sight, he ran the rest of the way. He packed his stuff as quickly as possible before leaving his bag on the small couch in plain sight.</p><p><em>Miroku can grab it for me.</em> Inuyasha grinned.</p><p>He ran to the guest exit, hoping to see a trace of Goth Girl.</p><p>He put the hood of his jacket up, covering his hair, and ran outside.</p><p>In the distance, Inuyasha caught sight of a chunky silver bracelet reflecting in one of the outdoor lights.</p><p>Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha followed her.</p><p>Goth Girl was still with her three friends, but they parted ways when they reached two cars. The three girls got in one and Goth Girl got in the other.</p><p>Both cars started up and the three friends soon drove away.</p><p>Hoping to catch her before she drove off, Inuyasha discreetly ran to the passenger side of the car. Hoping it was unlocked, he tested the handle and was able to open the door and slide into the seat.</p><p>Goth Girl screamed and jumped. "Get out of here!" She managed to land a solid punch on his cheek before Inuyasha quickly pulled the hood down.</p><p>"Stop!" he shouted as he tried to block her blows.</p><p>Goth Girl's eyes widened. "What-Inuyasha?"</p><p>Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek and nodded. "We didn't get to finish our conversation earlier," he explained, "so…"</p><p>"So you broke into my car?" Goth Girl finished. Inuyasha blushed, immediately feeling like an idiot.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said as he reached for the door handle. "I'll leave."</p><p>"Wait!" Goth Girl said quickly. "Don't…I'm sorry I punched you. Um, we can finish the conversation if you want."</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her and saw that her bright blue eyes were curious, interested.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. "Then let's go." He opened the door and got out, motioning for her to follow.</p><p>Goth Girl hesitated for a moment before turning the car off and getting out.</p><p>"Where are we going?" she asked.</p><p>Inuyasha flipped his hood back up and led her in the direction of the stage. "You'll see."</p><p>There were still a few people milling around, so they had to walk as inconspicuously as possible. There was no way Inuyasha was going to get caught.</p><p>Inuyasha went to tell her to make sure she stayed out of view of anyone, but then he realized something pretty important.</p><p>"What's your name?" he asked.</p><p>"It's Kagome," she replied as they entered the stadium. Inuyasha smiled at her as they approached the stage.</p><p>"Why are we here?" Kagome asked. "Isn't this closed now?"</p><p>Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, but as long as we don't get caught, I think it'll be fine."</p><p>Kagome seemed hesitant, but she followed him nonetheless.</p><p>They walked quietly up the stairs and made their way across the stage. Inuyasha glanced out and sighed in relief at the sight of an empty stadium. <em>I wish it could always be like this…</em></p><p>"Why are we on the stage?" Kagome asked. "Doing an encore?"</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "Heck no. Come on. We're taking a quick climb."</p><p>"A climb?" Kagome repeated. "What are you-"</p><p>She cut herself off when she saw Inuyasha start to climb up one of the large metal columns on one corner of the stage. It was made up of metal bars and was simple to climb.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Inuyasha paused to look down at her. "Climbing. Let's go."</p><p>Kagome looked up at him like he was crazy, but she soon started to climb up behind him.</p><p><em>Goth Girl seems pretty fearless,</em> Inuyasha realized as he continued climbing.</p><p>Once they'd reached the top of the column, they came to a roof that Inuyasha had noticed when they'd been rehearsing earlier. Miroku mentioned it was used in case of rain.</p><p>Inuyasha was grateful for it.</p><p>Kagome followed him across the roof until they were seated comfortably and safely.</p><p>They were high up, with a large view of the outdoor stadium and the star-littered sky.</p><p>"Wow," Kagome breathed. "This is beautiful."</p><p>Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah."</p><p>The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Inuyasha spoke again.</p><p>"So," he began a bit awkwardly, "seems like you didn't really enjoy the concert too much."</p><p>Kagome looked at him, jaw dropping in embarrassment.</p><p>"Uh, well,-"</p><p>Inuyasha laughed at her panicked expression. "The only time I saw you smile for real was when we were talking about Warped Tour. I take it you're not a fan of my music."</p><p>Kagome blushed. "Well, I'm not a fan of your <em>new</em> stuff."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So you've heard my old music?"</p><p>Blue eyes shined as Kagome smiled. "Yep. Hex is-er, was-one of my favorite bands. The one album was one of the best pieces of music I've ever heard."</p><p>Inuyasha was stunned into silence.<em> No one</em> knew Hex. They'd been an up-and-coming band of the indie scene, but that had been years ago. He'd never had someone bring up Hex's only album.</p><p>"Why is that so surprising?" Kagome asked gently.</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "No one's ever mentioned the band to me. At least, not since I started releasing new music. Hex is a thing of the past. No one remembers it."<br/>Kagome smiled. "I remember it. I miss it." Inuyasha looked away.</p><p>"Me, too," he replied. "It feels like it was just a dream. Like it never really happened."</p><p>Before Kagome could ask the question that was very obviously on the tip of her tongue, Inuyasha's phone dinged.</p><p>He didn't even need to look at the screen to know it was Miroku calling.</p><p>"Hang on a second," Inuyasha told Kagome as he answered the phone. "What's up, Miroku?"</p><p>"Where <em>are</em> you?" Miroku asked furiously. "I gave you ten extra minutes to calm down and what do I see when I come back to your trailer? Your bag and no you. What could you possibly be doing?"</p><p>"Talking about Warped Tour," Inuyasha replied curtly. "I'll meet you at home."</p><p>"Inuyasha, don't-"</p><p>"Bye," Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Kagome looked at him in concern. "Um, is everything okay?" she asked.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded and put the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, it was just my manager."</p><p>"Miroku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied. "How'd you know?"</p><p>Kagome laughed. "Well, I saw him earlier. I recognized him from the Hex days. I heard he became your manager after Hex broke up." She hesitated. "Um...can I ask what happened? One minute Hex was gaining popularity and the next you guys had broken up and you were starting a solo career."</p><p>Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah...we kept it as private as possible. Basically...Miroku and Sango broke up and she left the band. Miroku and I were gonna do a duo type thing, but then our record label dropped us."</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened. "So Sango leaving was the reason the band went down?"</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No, it wasn't her fault. Sango caught Miroku flirting with some girl at a show, so she ended it with him. Miroku got his act together, but by then Sango and the band were long gone."</p><p>Kagome frowned. "That sucks." Inuyasha shrugged.</p><p>"That's just how it happened," he replied. "And we were young. There's no telling how much longer it could have lasted."</p><p>"What made you want to go solo?" Kagome asked. "With such a different...vibe?"</p><p>Inuyasha hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to address the topic.</p><p>"It's okay," Kagome said, obviously noticing his hesitation. "We don't have to talk about that."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's okay. Basically, I got an offer to do a solo career. They liked my voice but not my sound. My mom got sick around the same time, so we needed the cash and...well, the rest is history, I guess."</p><p>Kagome reached out to touch his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "How is she now?"</p><p>"She's alright," he replied. "The money is good to get her the right care, which is why I've stuck with it for so long."</p><p>Kagome frowned. "So you basically hate what you're doing now?"</p><p>Inuyasha huffed. "I don't write the songs. The producers give me songs to sing and I sing them. I do stupid photo shoots and concerts where I have to sing idiotic songs every night. Honestly...I don't even like performing anymore."</p><p>Kagome nodded. "You looked different up there without your guitar," she admitted. "This is the first time I've seen you in concert as a solo artist. I saw Hex once, and you're like a completely different person."</p><p>"You saw us in concert?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.</p><p>Kagome smiled. "Of course I did. Just once right after you released your album. The way you played guitar...well, I was disappointed I didn't get to see you play tonight."</p><p>An idea sparked in Inuyasha's mind.</p><p>"Wait here," he said as he started climbing off the roof.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'll be right back!" Inuyasha called back. He climbed down quickly and ran to where he knew the instruments were kept. They were packed up, but it wasn't hard to find the guitar case.</p><p>He lugged it back up to the roof where Kagome was.</p><p>Pulling it out of the case, he smiled at Kagome. "What was your favorite Hex song?" he asked.</p><p>Kagome smiled back at him.</p><p>"'Moon Song' was my favorite," she replied. "Fitting for a night like this, huh?"</p><p>Inuyasha glanced up at the full moon before preparing the guitar in his grasp.</p><p>He began strumming the opening cords of the requested song and soon closed his eyes. "Moon Song" was the only song on the album with him as the lead vocalist. They liked how Sango sang everything else, but this one was his.</p><p>He never played anymore; the memory of what he used to be was too difficult to think about.</p><p>Finally, by his own desire, he began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>"By the light of the moon we sing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our eyes dark but our quiet voices ring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hold you close and you do the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your voice is soft as you whisper my name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stars shine brightly above us,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beckoning us quietly, so hush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be here in the morning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding you close in the warming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embrace of my arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For I am yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you are mine."</em>
</p><p>"Wow," Kagome breathed. "It's even better up close. I've always wondered, though...what's the story behind it?"</p><p>"It's kinda based on my mom," Inuyasha explained. "I was horrifically afraid of the dark when I was young. Even though the moon reflected light, it still terrified me because it was in the sky at night. My mom was always comforting me about it, so the song is based on some of the stuff she would say to me."</p><p>"It's beautiful," Kagome said. "It's always been my favorite."</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. But why did you come to this concert if you don't like the new music?"</p><p>Kagome grimaced. "The girls I was with won four tickets and invited me. Well, more like they <em>dragged</em> me along with them. I drove separate in case I wanted to leave early because I didn't really want to come in the first place…" She glanced at him. "I mean, I'm glad I came now, even though you ambushed me in the crowd…"</p><p>Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, sorry about that," he replied, embarrassed. "I was wondering why you weren't doing anything, so...well, I was trying to get your attention."</p><p>Kagome laughed. "Well, you definitely had my attention. I guess I was just so caught off-guard by how different you sounded, especially in person, and...I don't know. It was just weird."</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed. "Welcome to my life."</p><p>Kagome lay back and folded her hands on her stomach. "Why can't you just stop? Make your own stuff again?"</p><p>Inuyasha sighed and lay down next to her. "I have a contract. It lasts for seven more months."</p><p>Kagome hummed. "Maybe you can have a fresh start when it ends. Your fanbase is definitely big enough by now."</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly. "My fanbase is made up of fourteen-year-olds hyped up on too-sweet iced coffee and my stupid pop anthems. I don't think they'll convert."</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "You never know. I was fifteen when Hex released their first album. Eight years later, I'm still a fan. Maybe past fans will come back, too."</p><p>Shaking his head back at her, Inuyasha laughed. "Maybe...I think you might be a rare one."</p><p>Kagome looked at him and smirked. "'Rare?' What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Inuyasha met her gaze and grinned. "Kagome, you came dressed in goth glory to a <em>pop</em> concert. That's not the usual."</p><p>Kagome burst out laughing. "Okay, fine, you're right. It certainly got your attention, though."</p><p>Smiling, Inuyasha shrugged. "Two goths are bound to find each other eventually. Even if one is in hiding at the moment."</p><p>"I'm guessing your Warped Tour shirt is a guilty pleasure then," Kagome teased. "Be careful or it'll hurt your image."</p><p><em>She's spot on,</em> Inuyasha noted.</p><p>"Exactly," Inuyasha confirmed. "I haven't been able to just...<em>be</em> in a long time. Right now, Kagome, I feel like that's what I'm doing. I'm just...<em>being."</em></p><p>She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "I'm glad. And I'm glad my friends dragged me to this concert."</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her, and reached out to brush a lock of black hair away from her face. Her gaze turned serious as his hand settled on her cheek. Her palm came to rest on top of his hand as their gazes remained locked on each other.</p><p>"Kagome, I-"</p><p>The chime of his phone rang again.</p><p>Huffing, Inuyasha pulled it out. "Sorry," he grumbled to Kagome as he answered the phone, not bothering to check the ID.</p><p>"What is it, Miroku?"</p><p>"Inuyasha?"</p><p>He froze. That wasn't Miroku on the other end.</p><p>"Mom?" he asked as he sat up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p><p>He vaguely noticed Kagome sitting up next to him.</p><p>"Honey, I have some bad news," his mother said quietly. "They found an embolism in my lung from the surgery last week. They're going to do a procedure to try and fix it, but…"</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened. <em>At her age and her awful health...the doctors warned us what would most likely happen if this ever occurred.</em></p><p>"When's your surgery?" he asked.</p><p>"In ten minutes," she replied. "I'm sorry, dear. They just found the embolism after running some precautionary tests during my recovery."</p><p>"Mom, I'm so sorry," he said. "I should've canceled the tour."</p><p>"No, honey," his mother replied. "The doctor said the surgery last week was flawless. No one could have seen this coming. It's no one's fault, okay? I have to get prepped for the surgery now."<br/>"I'm on my way," Inuyasha said immediately. "I'll be there after the surgery, when you wake up."</p><p>
  <em>Wishful thinking…</em>
</p><p>"Okay, honey," his mother said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you, too," Inuyasha replied quietly.</p><p>When they got off the phone, Inuyasha couldn't move for a moment.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kagome asked gently.</p><p>Inuyasha jumped, having completely forgotten she was there.</p><p>"My mom isn't doing well," he replied as he stood up. "She...I have to go. I have to get to the hospital."</p><p>"I can drive you," Kagome offered firmly. "Let's go."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "It's two hours away in the town where I live," he replied. "I'm fine taking an Uber."</p><p><em>I should've thought this through</em>, he scolded himself. <em>Miroku and I rode over here together. How could I be so stupid to not have a car here?</em></p><p>"Don't be dumb," she said. "I'll drive. I know what it's like to have a sick parent. I'll get you there as quickly as possible." She began making her way to the column before climbing down.</p><p>Inuyasha followed after her, amazed by her willingness. They hurried to her car and squealed out of the parking lot.</p><p>"Do you know how to get there?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but I can use my GPS." He pulled up the directions and when he'd read them to Kagome, she nodded and pulled onto the highway.</p><p>"You can use the aux cord if you want," Kagome offered as she sped down the highway.</p><p>Inuyasha went to grab the cord, but was soon distracted by Kagome's massive CD collection.</p><p>"Whoa," he gaped. "It's like a music shop in here."</p><p>"I like music," Kagome replied. "Pick what you want."</p><p>Despite the overwhelming and scary situation, Inuyasha allowed himself to browse all of the CDs she kept in the console between them.</p><p>He looked through them until he found what he'd been hoping was there.</p><p>He slid the CD in and waited for the first note to play.</p><p>When the music started, Kagome shook her head and smiled. "How did I know you were gonna play your own stuff?"</p><p>Inuyasha hummed along to the music, still too down to really sing.</p><p>They listened silently as they drove to the hospital.</p><p>When "Moon Song" came on, Inuyasha cringed.</p><p>
  <em>Mom…</em>
</p><p>A female voice layered over his own on the track.</p><p>Turning to look, he saw Kagome quietly singing along. Her voice was subtly incredible.</p><p>"Wow," Inuyasha said. "You're a great singer."</p><p>Kagome blushed. "Not really. It's just car radio singing."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "You sing that song like you feel it. That's special."</p><p>Kagome glanced at him before focusing back on the road.</p><p>"Knowing the meaning behind it," she began, "made me realize I <em>do</em> feel it. I went through what you're going through with my dad."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Is he okay now?"</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "He died when I was little." At Inuyasha's silence, Kagome jumped as if she were startled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "That was so insensitive of me. I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I appreciate you sharing that with me. It must be hard."</p><p>"Not hard enough to not be able to get through it," she replied. "No matter what happens, we just learn to be okay. We learn to continue being."</p><p>Inuyasha thought back to what he'd said on the roof about finally feeling like he could just <em>be</em> around Kagome.</p><p>They fell into a silence that was only occasionally broken by Kagome's quiet singing.</p><p>It was a long silence, but it was comfortable. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts.</p><p><em>What am I gonna do if Mom dies?</em> he wondered. <em>How am I gonna survive without her?</em></p><p>It was a dangerous train of thought, but he couldn't avoid it. He needed to be realistic about this.</p><p>An embolism at this point in his mother's illness? There was no telling what would happen.</p><p>When they were about ten minutes away from the hospital, Inuyasha turned off the GPS and began just verbally directing Kagome on where to go.</p><p>"I really can't thank you enough," Inuyasha said sincerely as Kagome parked the car. "Honestly, thank you, Kagome."</p><p>Kagome turned off the engine and smiled at him. "I'm happy to help."</p><p>They both got out of the car and hurried into the hospital. Inuyasha put his hood up to cover his face and hair before they entered through the front doors.</p><p>At reception, Inuyasha asked for his mother's room number and her status.</p><p>"She's still in surgery," the receptionist explained. Luckily for Inuyasha, it didn't seem like she recognized him. "There's a family waiting room down the hall. I'll let them know you're here so they can find you when your mom is out of surgery."</p><p>Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>His footsteps felt heavy as he and Kagome walked to the family waiting room. They sat down near the door and began the long wait.</p><p>"I'm going to use the restroom," Kagome told him. "Do you want me to go get you a snack or a drink while I'm gone?" Inuyasha shook his head.</p><p>"I'm fine, but thanks," he replied. Kagome nodded and left to find a restroom.</p><p>Inuyasha pulled out his phone to call Miroku.</p><p>"Are you on your way home yet?" Miroku demanded as soon as he answered.</p><p>"I'm at the hospital," Inuyasha replied. He could practically <em>see</em> the panic on Miroku's face.</p><p>"What happened?" Miroku asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm at my mom's hospital," he replied. That was all the explanation needed.</p><p>Miroku paused. "Do you need me to come?"</p><p>Inuyasha's throat clenched for a moment. "Um...yeah. I think...I think you need to come." Inuyasha explained where he needed to come before ending the call.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. <em>I'm glad I put her in a hospital in the same town as us…</em></p><p>Kagome returned with two cans of soda.</p><p>"Here," she said as she handed one to him. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I got one for later just in case."</p><p>Inuyasha took the can. "Thank you. Miroku is on his way."</p><p>Kagome paused. "That's good. I can go when he gets here. You guys probably need family time right now."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "No, please stay. But only if you want, of course. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"</p><p>Kagome took his hand in hers. "I understand."</p><p>Miroku arrived shortly after and seemed surprised to see Kagome.</p><p>"Uh, hi," he greeted awkwardly. "I'm Miroku."</p><p>"Kagome," she replied.</p><p>The three waited until the doctor came out to give the news.</p><p>"She's out of surgery," he informed them. "She made it, but barely. I think it would be best if you said your goodbyes. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Inuyasha felt the burn of tears in his eyes. "Which room is she in?"</p><p>"I'll take you," the doctor said kindly.</p><p>Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. He gave him an encouraging nod.</p><p>They both knew what was about to happen.</p><p>He met Kagome's gaze for a moment before following the doctor out of the waiting room.</p><p>When they arrived at his mother's room, Inuyasha took a deep breath and entered.</p><p>His mother was laying on the bed, ghostly pale, with tons of wires and tubes coming from her.</p><p>At his arrival, she turned to the door and smiled.</p><p>"Hello, my boy," she greeted weakly. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"Hey, Mom," he replied waveringly. "Are you alright?"</p><p>His mother didn't respond, but she didn't need to.</p><p>Inuyasha walked over to sit in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand in both of his.</p><p>"The doctor told me…"</p><p>His voice cut off, and he knew he wouldn't be able to finish that sentence.</p><p>"Yes," his mother confirmed. "I can feel it."</p><p>Tears began to fall from Inuyasha's eyes. Had his mother been a little stronger, he knew she would be wiping his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said sadly.</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry...<em>I'm</em> sorry."</p><p>His mother brought her other hand to clasp his.</p><p>"You took such good care of me, my boy," she began. <em>"You</em> are the reason I lasted so long. I can never express how grateful I am or how much I love you."</p><p>Inuyasha sniffled. "I love you, too, Mom."</p><p>They spent their final moments in silence until his mother's eyes drifted shut.</p><p>The heart monitor began to slow. Unsure of what to do, Inuyasha began to sing "Moon Song," his mother's song.</p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she weakly squeezed his hand.</p><p>He kept singing until the flat line appeared on the monitor. The large sign instructing her to not be resuscitated glared at him.</p><p>His mother was gone.</p><p>Tears coming harder, Inuyasha pressed the call button for the nurse. She came immediately; Inuyasha figured the doctor had warned her it could be happening soon.</p><p>He left soon after so they could do whatever it was they did with patients that had passed. Inuyasha didn't want to know, so he didn't ask. They would contact him to find out what he wanted to do next.</p><p>Next.</p><p>
  <em>What do I do next?</em>
</p><p>He wiped his face and left the room to head back down to the family waiting room.</p><p>One look obviously told Miroku what happened. Inuyasha saw tears begin to fall from his eyes as he walked over to pull Inuyasha into a tight embrace.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Miroku murmured. Having known Inuyasha's mom since childhood, Miroku's pain was raw. Inuyasha nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>When they let go, Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome, a look of deep understanding reflecting her eyes. She hesitated, uncertain of what to do, but she finally approached him and wrapped him in her arms.</p><p>She didn't speak; she just held him close. He felt the camaraderie in her embrace and knew she understood exactly what he was feeling.</p><p>When they parted, Inuyasha wiped his eyes.</p><p>They were at the hospital nearly the whole night. Inuyasha had countless forms to fill out and papers to sign.</p><p>It was nearing four in the morning when they were finally able to leave.</p><p>Without thinking, Inuyasha began to follow Kagome to the parking lot where she'd parked her car.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Miroku called, breaking his stupor. "Where are you going?"</p><p>Inuyasha paused. "Oh. I...sorry, I don't…" He glanced at Miroku. "Can you give us a minute please? I'll be right there."</p><p>Miroku nodded. "I'm in parking lot B. Take your time."</p><p>When he was gone, he turned back to Kagome. "I'll walk you to your car."</p><p>Kagome agreed silently.</p><p>It was a quiet walk to her car. When they reached it, Inuyasha began to feel dread creeping in him.</p><p>He didn't want to say goodbye to her.</p><p>"Thank you again," Inuyasha said sincerely. "You're the reason I got here so fast."</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "I'm just glad we got here in time. I'm so sorry about what happened."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the ground. "Yeah...this was definitely an unexpected night."</p><p>As he looked back to meet her gaze, his thoughts became muddled.</p><p>A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, but they all led back to Kagome.</p><p>His head was racing, grief and surprise and something else he couldn't quite name were raging a war in him.</p><p>"I have a bit of a drive ahead of me," she said. "So...I should get going now."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened. <em>That's right,</em> he realized. <em>We're two hours away from the venue. It must be close to her town.</em></p><p>"Yikes, Kagome," he replied. "Why don't you come stay with me and Miroku for tonight? We have plenty of room. You've done so much for me...let me give you a place to stay."</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, but she soon nodded.</p><p>"Can you send me the address?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.</p><p>"I'll just ride with you and give you directions as we drive," he replied. He pulled out his phone to quickly text Miroku and let him know to head home.</p><p>The ride to Inuyasha's house was quiet again, aside from the occasional yawns of exhaustion.</p><p>When they arrived, Inuyasha didn't miss the way Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of his house.</p><p>It wasn't ostentatious, but it was still <em>big.</em></p><p>She didn't comment on it; instead, she just followed him inside.</p><p>"I'll grab a t-shirt and shorts for you," he said as he led her to one of the guest rooms. "There's a bathroom connected to this room that you can use. It has spare toothbrushes and stuff so help yourself, okay?"</p><p>Kagome nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>"I'll be right back with some clothes," Inuyasha said as he left the room.</p><p>When he passed by Miroku's room, the other man followed him down the hall.</p><p>"Hey," he said as he watched Inuyasha enter his room and dig through his drawers to find extra clothing. "Do you need anything?"</p><p>Pulling out a random t-shirt and some basketball shorts, Inuyasha shook his head.</p><p>"No," he replied. "But thanks. I'm just gonna take these to Kagome."</p><p>Miroku eyed him. "Okay. But we're talking about the whole thing with her tomorrow, alright? I want some details, especially about that little black eye you're sporting."</p><p>Inuyasha frowned. "I have a black eye?"<em> I guess Kagome knows how to punch.</em></p><p>"Details tomorrow," Miroku reminded.</p><p>Miroku left, allowing Inuyasha to quickly put on his pajamas before heading back to give Kagome the spare clothes.</p><p>He found her sitting on the bed waiting for him.</p><p>"Here you go," he said as he handed her the clothes. Kagome smiled and took them from him.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied. "Um, I'm gonna change real quick."</p><p>She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha uncertain about what to do. He wanted to be near her; the way she understood what he was feeling was eating him up in a scarily comforting way.</p><p>When she emerged from the bathroom, she seemed surprised to see him, but she smiled nonetheless.</p><p>She put her clothing on the empty dresser in the room before going back to the bed. "Come sit," she requested kindly. "I'll show you something that always makes me feel better."</p><p>Entranced, Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down on the empty spot next to her.</p><p>"Lay down," she instructed. Perplexed, Inuyasha obliged and was surprised when Kagome soon lay down next to him.</p><p>She brought up one of her hands and ran her hand through his hair.</p><p>It soothed his mind immediately as she combed through his locks with her fingers.</p><p>His eyes drifted closed as she continued.</p><p>"Okay?" she murmured.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled back. "Thank you."</p><p>He felt himself to start to drift to sleep.</p><p>The last thing he heard was Kagome beginning to sing the opening lines of "Moon Song…"</p><p>o.O.o</p><p>When Inuyasha woke up, he was surprised to feel something warm under him.</p><p>He opened his eyes blearily only to realize that he was half-laying on Kagome. His head was resting on her chest, the steady beat of her heart comforting him as the previous night's events replayed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Mom...she's really gone.</em>
</p><p>As if sensing he was awake, Kagome began to stir. In an attempt to conceal his embarrassment, Inuyasha rolled off of her before she could open her eyes.</p><p>When she finally woke up and glanced over at him, he nearly blushed.<em> I can't believe I fell asleep in her bed!</em></p><p>"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "It's okay. You looked really relaxed. I didn't mind."</p><p>Inuyasha smiled, still embarrassed, and sat up. "I'm gonna go get dressed and start making breakfast. Take your time getting ready."</p><p>Kagome looked at him, her gaze loaded, but Inuyasha couldn't decipher it.</p><p>He went to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed. The grief was settled deep in his heart, so he tried to allow the warm water of the shower to loosen his muscles and at least soothe his body.</p><p>When he was done, he put on sweatpants and a plain t-shirt before making his way to the kitchen. Miroku was already sitting at the small table in the breakfast nook. He was talking to someone on the phone as he munched on a piece of toast.</p><p>When he noticed Inuyasha enter, he quickly started to end the call.</p><p>"I'll need to call you back," Miroku said into the phone. "Thanks."</p><p>He hung up the phone and put it on the table beside him. "Good morning. I made eggs."</p><p>Inuyasha looked to see a crockpot with eggs in it. "Thanks," Inuyasha replied. "I'll make my famous pancakes, too."</p><p>Miroku smiled. "I figured you would want to make them. I left that job for you. Nice black eye, by the way." Inuyasha grimaced. He was hoping it wouldn't be noticeable. In all honesty, though, it was a little funny. <em>Who knew Kagome would have such a killer punch?</em></p><p>Inuyasha chuckled and started pulling out the ingredients for the pancakes. As he started mixing the ingredients, Kagome came into the kitchen, dressed in her clothes from the previous night. Her long, black hair was still a little damp from her shower.</p><p>"Good morning," she greeted quietly.</p><p>"Good morning," Inuyasha replied. "I'm making pancakes. You can sit down with Miroku until they're done."</p><p>Kagome gasped. "Your eye! I didn't realize how bad it was. I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha shook his head and laughed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," he replied sincerely. "It's actually pretty funny. Breakfast will be ready soon, so go ahead and sit down." Kagome still looked like she felt guilty, but she sat down nonetheless.</p><p>The kitchen was quiet as Inuyasha cooked, aside from the occasional clang of pans and whisks of batter. When the pancakes were done, Inuyasha brought them to the table. Miroku had already set the table, so Inuyasha didn't need to worry about that.</p><p>"Enjoy," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome at the table.</p><p>"Itadakimasu," they chorused.</p><p>Breakfast was quiet until Miroku brought up the inevitable topic.</p><p>"I've been on the phone with the funeral home this morning," Miroku said gently. "I have some options for you."<br/>Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. We can get to that...later."</p><p>After breakfast, Kagome offered to get the dishes. As she washed them, Miroku lowered his voice to speak with Inuyasha privately.</p><p>"Why is she still here?" Miroku asked. "One-night stands aren't supposed to stay for breakfast, let alone offer to clean up afterwards."</p><p>Inuyasha frowned. "She's <em>not</em> a one-night stand," he retorted. "You know I'm not like that. We just...talked. There's something about her…and she really helped me out last night."</p><p>Miroku glanced at her washing the dishes. "She does seem nice. We can talk more when she leaves...which will be….when?"</p><p>Inuyasha looked down at the table. "I guess soon. We have a lot to do today." He brightened for a moment.</p><p>"Actually," he began, "I have an idea."</p><p>o.O.o</p><p>After Kagome had finished the dishes, Inuyasha shooed Miroku out of the kitchen.</p><p>"We'll be right there," he murmured.</p><p>Kagome smiled at Miroku as he left the room before turning to Inuyasha.</p><p>"Well," she began, "thanks for breakfast. I should probably get going."</p><p>"Thank you for everything," Inuyasha said sincerely. "I'll never be able to repay you for how much you helped last night."</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was there to help."</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. "Can Miroku and I do something for you before you go?" Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.</p><p>He led her down to the basement where they had a wide array of instruments set up. When Inuyasha bought the house, he'd made the basement into a practice room for when he and Miroku felt nostalgic about Hex.</p><p>They'd only been down here twice in the several years they'd lived in this house.</p><p>Miroku was already there and seated at his drums as Inuyasha went over to grab his guitar and turn on the microphone.</p><p>Kagome gasped.</p><p>"This one goes out to you, Kagome," Inuyasha said into the mic. "Hex thanks you."</p><p>He strummed the first few lines of "Moon Song."</p><p>Kagome's eyes were wide during the entirety of the song. Inuyasha's fingers moved rapidly over the strings as Miroku's drumbeat kept the tempo.</p><p>
  <em>How could I have ever let myself stop?</em>
</p><p>Thoughts about his mother crashed over him as he continued to play the song.</p><p>This moment. This was the beginning of his healing process.</p><p>When the song was done, Kagome clapped excitedly.</p><p>"That was amazing!" she said happily. Miroku smiled and bowed.</p><p>"I can't believe you were a fan of Hex," Miroku replied. "When's the last time someone mentioned our band?"</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled and absentmindedly strummed the guitar strings. "Last night when Kagome did." He glanced at Miroku. "Maybe we could do one more song?"</p><p>Miroku nodded, obviously surprised, but it seemed like he understood what Inuyasha was feeling.</p><p>Inuyasha began playing the chords of the first few lines of one of their songs from their album. He knew it would sound different without Sango singing, but he would do his best.</p><p>
  <em>"Run away from all the silence,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's way too much quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run in circles again and again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until I finally take a breath and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not leaving in the morning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quiet won't take me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and me, that's how it'll be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So don't run away."</em>
</p><p>Kagome's eyes drifted closed as Inuyasha and Miroku continued the song. "Run Away" was Inuyasha's second favorite song from Hex's album. It seemed like Kagome really enjoyed it, too.</p><p>When they were done, Kagome clapped again.</p><p>"Incredible," she breathed. "I hope you guys start making this kind of music again someday."</p><p>Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. <em>I only have seven more months on my contract. Maybe after that…</em></p><p>"Eh, we'll see," Miroku replied as he put the drumsticks down and stood up from the stool. "I'm gonna head back upstairs. I'll see you guys in a bit."</p><p>He headed back upstairs, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the practice room.</p><p>"Thank you for that," Kagome said sincerely. "That was the single best way to ever thank me. I'm serious."</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled and pulled the guitar off his body. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."</p><p>Kagome smiled, but it soon faded. "I should go now, though. I need to get back home."</p><p>Inuyasha nodded and put the guitar in its stand before leading Kagome back up the stairs.</p><p>"I just need to grab my jewelry and phone," she said as she disappeared into the guest bedroom.</p><p>Inuyasha went to the kitchen to pack her some little snacks and a drink for the road. Miroku was waiting for him in the kitchen, as if knowing he was going to do that.</p><p>"I already packed some food for her," Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha a bag. "There's a bottle of water and a soda in there, too. She helped you a lot, Inuyasha, and I mean beyond just driving you to the hospital last night."</p><p>Inuyasha took the bag and nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>When Kagome entered the room with all of her stuff gathered, Inuyasha handed her the bag. "Here's some stuff for the road," he explained as she took it. "It's a long drive, so I'm sorry about that." Kagome smiled and took the bag.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied. "I appreciate it."</p><p>Miroku walked over to give her a hug. "Thanks for everything last night," he said as he hugged her. "We're really grateful."</p><p>Kagome squeezed him back. "No problem."</p><p>"I'll walk you out," Inuyasha said when Kagome and Miroku parted. After bidding her goodbyes to Miroku, Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the kitchen and to the front door.</p><p>When they reached her car, Kagome put the bag of snacks in the passenger side before turning to face Inuyasha.</p><p>"Well," she began, "it was nice meeting you."</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. "You, too."</p><p>They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Inuyasha moved.</p><p>His arms wrapped around her as he dropped his lips to hers.</p><p>It was sudden, unexpected, and probably a bad idea, but when Kagome's arms came up to wrap around his neck and she kissed him back with just as much fervor, Inuyasha allowed himself to melt into her.</p><p>Her kiss was calming and welcoming, the taste of toothpaste and pancakes on her tongue striking and sweet. His hands came up into her hair as he reveled in the softness of her long locks. She held him tighter.</p><p>When they finally pulled away, Inuyasha kept his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you," he murmured into her hair. She didn't respond; she just held him.</p><p>Finally, Inuyasha allowed his arms to drop from around her.</p><p>Kagome looked up at him, stars shining in her eyes as she gave him a final smile.</p><p>"Bye, Inuyasha."</p><p>"Bye, Kagome."</p><p>Then she was getting in her car and driving away.</p><p>When her car had disappeared down the street, the weight of everything crashed into Inuyasha. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he wondered how he'd been able to keep it together for so long.</p><p>
  <em>Kagome…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom…</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha went back into the house and straight to the bathroom. When he'd gotten himself together enough, he went to the living room and plopped down on the couch.</p><p>Apparently it was time to plan a funeral.</p><p>"Hey," Miroku greeted. "Is Kagome gone?"</p><p>Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"I liked her a lot," Miroku noted. "Will she be coming back?"</p><p>Inuyasha didn't meet his gaze. "I don't know. I don't think so."</p><p>
  <em>There was something too weird about asking for her number or anything like that...maybe this was just meant to be a one-night bond.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha changed the subject over to the funeral. It took the rest of the morning to plan it.</p><p>When they were done, Inuyasha went to the guest room to change the sheets.</p><p>Kagome had already stripped the bed and left the sheets and his clothing neatly folded on the bed. Inuyasha smiled. <em>She's so considerate.</em></p><p>As he grabbed the clothes and sheets to wash, something fell off the bed and landed on Inuyasha's foot.</p><p>"Ouch!" he shouted. <em>What the heck was that?</em></p><p>When he examined the floor, he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Kagome had left one of her massive silver bracelets. It was a simple woven pattern and exemplified the goth aesthetic. It was just a cuff, so Inuyasha figured it had fallen off when she was stripping the bed.</p><p>He smiled and put it in his pocket before taking the sheets and clothing to the laundry room.</p><p>
  <strong>One Year Later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I let you go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So long ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I keep hoping you'll come back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dressed in your usual black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes staring me down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until I've forgotten how to drown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna find you…"</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha sang with a zeal he'd never felt.</p><p>Miroku and Sango played to their fullest extent beside him, the three of them feeling more alive than they had in <em>years.</em></p><p>Sango had been the first to reach out. When the news about Inuyasha's mom got out, Sango had called him immediately. He'd asked her to come to the funeral, and she had, and they all talked. <em>Really</em> talked.</p><p>It had only taken a week for Miroku and Sango to get back together. That's when the plans had started.</p><p>Inuyasha took the next several months off from making music, his contract having to allow him due to his mother's death.</p><p>During that time, he grieved and he <em>wrote.</em> He wrote songs like he'd never written them before about<em> everything.</em> Miroku and Sango were right there with him, writing with him and coming up with melodies and harmonies with him.</p><p>By the time he went back to the studio, he had an entire album written.</p><p>When he pitched the album to the producers, they shut it down immediately. He'd been expecting the rejection, but he only had two more months left in his record contract. When that was up, he was out of there. He, Miroku, and Sango would find a new label to sign with as Hex.</p><p>It worked out well. A year after his mother died, Hex had recorded a brand new album and was now currently on tour. The first show had been electrifying and amazing and made Inuyasha feel so <em>alive.</em></p><p>He thought about Kagome often, like when they played old songs at shows from their first album or when he played one of the many songs about her from their new album.</p><p>He kept her bracelet in his pocket at all times. It had become his lucky charm.</p><p>Miroku often asked him why he didn't try to find Kagome. Inuyasha didn't really have an answer.</p><p>So he sang for Kagome. He wrote for her. He hoped that their paths would cross again one day, but he knew it wasn't likely.</p><p>Until Hex's third show of their tour.</p><p>It was the same stadium. The same parking lot. The same stage.</p><p>For once, Inuyasha wasn't annoyed about their after-show meet-and-greet. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Miroku and Sango were sitting next to him at the table.</p><p>Just like a year before, the last fan in line was wearing plain black jeans, chunky metal bracelets, and had long, black hair with blue eyes lined by black eyeliner.</p><p>But this time, she fit right in with the others.</p><p>A red crop top replaced the previous purple one, but the happy gleam in her eyes was the same.</p><p>"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered.</p><p>"I see her," Inuyasha whispered back.</p><p>When Kagome approached them in line, she smiled brightly at Inuyasha.</p><p>"Hi," she greeted. "I don't have anything for you to sign again. Sorry about that."</p><p>Inuyasha laughed and stood up. He walked around the table and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"Kagome," he murmured.</p><p>"Inuyasha," she murmured back.</p><p>He held her tightly, surprised by how familiar and natural she felt.</p><p>When they released each other, Inuyasha reached in his pocket.</p><p>"I've been waiting a while to give this back to you," Inuyasha said as he handed her the bracelet.</p><p>Kagome smiled. "You keep it. It looks like you've been taking good care of it."</p><p>"Hi, Kagome," Miroku interjected.</p><p>Kagome jumped, startled after focusing solely on Inuyasha.</p><p>"Hey, Miroku," she greeted. She turned to Sango.</p><p>"You must be Sango," she said, her voice teetering the line of excitement. "Wow...I never thought I would ever get to meet you, let alone with Miroku and Inuyasha."</p><p>Sango smiled brightly. "Kagome, I've heard so much about you. You're a popular topic at our house."</p><p>"Sango!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome just laughed.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," Kagome replied good-naturedly.</p><p>Inuyasha took her hand. "Come on."</p><p>Kagome didn't have to ask where they were going.</p><p>Inuyasha quickly led her to the metal column from the previous year. They climbed up to the roof and got settled under the stars.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't reach out," Inuyasha admitted. Kagome shook her head and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"It's okay," she replied. "I'm sure there were ways I could have tried to reach out, too, but...I didn't."</p><p>"Kagome, that night," Inuyasha began, "was one I've never stopped thinking about. Everything. My mom, you, the music. It's shaped everything that's happened up until this moment."</p><p>Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"I missed you," she said.</p><p>"I missed you, too," Inuyasha replied as he buried both hands in her hair and kissed her.</p><p>Kagome responded immediately, the desire and excitement evident in the way her lips moved against his.</p><p>The stars shone brightly above them, the moon illuminating the couple on the roof of the stage.</p><p>When they pulled away to breathe, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers. "You know, we've been talking about maybe adding another member to the band. Another singer, maybe, preferably one that knows 'Moon Song' really well. You know of anyone?"</p><p>Kagome just laughed and nodded. "I guess I'll have to start saying 'I'm with the band' from now on, huh?"</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. "I would say you're a little more than that."</p><p>He kissed her again, reveling in her touch.</p><p>It was safe to say they had the comeback of the year.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miroku & Sango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a sequel lol.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or its characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was quiet in the house after Izayoi died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, with only Miroku and Inuyasha living there, it usually was rather quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after Izayoi died, it was a different sort of a quiet, a sad kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He preferred the bustle of a crowd and the productive noise of organizing a concert. He preferred checking things off on his clipboard and saying, “Inuyasha, you’re on in five minutes.” He thrived off of it, off the noise. Silence...he didn’t do well with silence. Silence meant thoughts could travel and regrets could be recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Izayoi had died the night before, so Miroku knew that’s how it was going to be from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to find something decent to watch, when he heard the front door open and close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been drowning in the quiet, even though it had only been several minutes since Inuyasha walked the woman outside to her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha came and plopped down onto the couch next to Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Miroku greeted. “Is Kagome gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Inuyasha replied quietly. Miroku paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked her a lot,” he pressed. “Will she be coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku could tell Inuyasha was avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Inuyasha took a deep breath. “We should start planning the funeral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded, taking Inuyasha’s mood in stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really did have a lot to plan, and if Inuyasha didn’t think she’d be coming around again, Miroku figured it was best to not push Inuyasha for a more detailed explanation. Kagome was a great person, obviously, considering what she’d done for Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe that's all she would wind up being for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was a shame, because despite his mother’s death, Miroku hadn’t seen Inuyasha as at ease as he was with Kagome in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Miroku went to grab his laptop and they started planning a funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the tabloids this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku looked up from where he was drinking coffee at the table to see Inuyasha walk into the kitchen. He had a fierce frown on his face and was holding up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen anything yet,” Miroku replied. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha huffed. “Someone saw us at the funeral home when we were planning things out for tomorrow. Now it’s all over the celebrity gossip news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku frowned and took the phone, glancing at the screen to see that there was indeed a photo of himself and Inuyasha leaving the funeral home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are speculating now,” Inuyasha continued. “Look at all of these headlines! How is this any of their business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha scrolled through his phone, allowing Miroku to see the article titles listed by a quick Google search.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who died in Poor Popstar Inuyasha’s life?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who wants to know which of his songs he sings when he’s sad?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think he’ll perform at the funeral to hype up the crowd?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled and tossed the phone on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Hype up the crowd,’” he repeated, his voice strained. “Like it’s a concert. I hate…” He cut himself off. “Whatever. I need a drink.” Inuyasha walked over to grab a bottle of vodka they had shoved under the sink for whenever they had dinner guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha never drinks...it’s, like, a thing he doesn’t do. This must be really weighing on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you have some coffee first?” Miroku suggested before Inuyasha could open the bottle. “It’s still pretty early. Maybe we can wait on drinking other stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha paused before nodding. He put the bottle back and grabbed a coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you...put a statement out?” Inuyasha asked, as he poured the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku frowned. “About your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shrugged. “Yeah...they’re just gonna keep speculating. I don’t want people always asking me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded. “Sure, I can do that. Do you need anything else?” Inuyasha shook his head and took a sip of coffee while Miroku started composing an email.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha thanked him a final time before downing the rest of his coffee and leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku figured he would go straight to his room, but then he heard the opening and closing the basement door. Raising an eyebrow, Miroku paused his typing and listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the first few chords of what was no doubt “Moon Song” being played on guitar, as well as the addition of Inuyasha’s voice to the song, Miroku smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s using the music room again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miroku mused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s great. I think that’ll help him more than he realizes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up from the table, Miroku crept to the basement door and opened it silently. He paused for a moment, taking in the music, before he smiled again. He crept back to the kitchen and was pleased when the sound of Inuyasha playing was a bit more audible with the door now open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the music, and was grateful that of all the things that could cut the silence, Inuyasha’s playing was the one to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, Miroku was cooking dinner. Inuyasha had been playing “Moon Song” on repeat for a majority of the day, which Miroku suspected was bordering on obsession, but he figured it was better than a lot of other coping mechanisms he could turn to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Inuyasha had seen the first article about his mother’s death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long for some of the gossip sites to take Miroku’s statement and roll with it, so after they’d started popping up online, Inuyasha came upstairs, slamming the basement door behind him. He went into the kitchen and showed Miroku the article, his eyes hard and his brows narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe this is the kind of stuff they thrive off of?” he asked incredulously. “It’s not even...it’s not even in a sympathetic kind of way! They’re profiting off of Mom’s death and I just hate all of this--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off and shoved the phone back in his pocket. With a final sigh of frustration, Inuyasha left the kitchen and a moment later, Miroku heard his bedroom door slam closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku sighed as he stirred the soup he had on the stove. It was tough seeing his best friend go through the wringer like this, so he figured going about at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span> things as usual might help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku had just turned the stove off and was starting to ladle soup into two bowls when Inuyasha came out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden eyes were wide as he walked over. Miroku raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha pointed at his phone. He figured it was another article that was upsetting him, but then Miroku realized it was currently ringing in his hand. The screen was flashing and Miroku saw a name he hadn’t spoken aloud in years…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sango…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ten Years Earlier…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku laughed as Inuyasha belted the words of the song from where he sat in the front seat of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The radio was blasting one of the many songs they’d just heard at Warped Tour, and Inuyasha was very obviously trying to make the festival high last as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have to start a band!” Inuyasha shouted over the music. “Then one day maybe we can perform at Warped!” His mom laughed at his enthusiasm as she pretended to cover the ear she had closest to him as she drove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the seat next to him in the back, Miroku met Sango’s gaze and smiled at her. It had been a fun night for all of them, but Miroku had an extra plan up his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, when Inuyasha’s mom dropped Sango off at her house, Miroku was going to walk her up to her front door and ask her to be his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At fifteen-years-old, he’d never had an actual girlfriend, and he was happy that Sango would hopefully become his first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha peeked back at Miroku and wriggled his eyebrows, recognizing Sango’s street and knowing that Miroku’s plan would be set into action very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here we are,” Izayoi said as she parked in front of Sango’s house. “I hope you had fun, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango smiled brightly. “I did! Thank you so much for driving us!” She gave Inuyasha’s shoulder a light squeeze before looking at Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anything, Miroku unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’ll walk you to the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango blushed and nodded before getting out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izayoi and Inuyasha gave Miroku a thumbs-up as he followed Sango out, knowing full-well what his plan was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku was quiet as he and Sango walked up the sidewalk to her front door. When they reached it, she turned to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for walking me,” she said, a small smile playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but he faltered a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were just so big and brown and beautiful, only accentuated more by the thick black eyeliner she wore. The silkiness of her brown hair looked like a waterfall of satin flowing down the oversized Warped Tour t-shirt she’d bought that day. It had taken nearly all of the money they’d saved for an entire year to buy the concert passes, but Sango had made sure she had enough leftover for a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku wanted her to be his. And in that moment, he knew he would never want to let her go once she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Sango,” he began, “do you...um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango bit her lip and looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell she knew it was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew it was coming. The flirting, the way that when the three of them all sat someplace together, they made sure Miroku and Sango were always sitting next to each other, the way that Sango blushed whenever Miroku managed to squeak out a compliment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> had led up to that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with her looking at him now, waiting for him to finally ask the question, Miroku smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s smile widened and she nodded. Miroku took a deep breath and smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s smile remained as she walked forward to hug Miroku around his waist. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close and testing out the newness of the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sango, my girlfriend. My girlfriend, Sango. Oh, you know Sango? She’s my girlfriend! Yeah, my girlfriend is--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go inside now,” Sango said, jolting him from his thoughts as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded. “Okay. See you on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final smile, Sango unlocked her front door and went inside, calling a final goodbye before closing and locking the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku grinned and started walking back to Izayoi’s car, only to find Inuyasha practically hanging out of the car window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she say yes?” he yelled, not caring that it was nearing the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku gave him a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Inuyasha shouted. “That’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, hush!” his mother scolded. “You’ll wake the whole neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku laughed and slid back into the backseat as Inuyasha continued to shout congratulations at him from the front seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out to find a text from Sango.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sango, my girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Good night, boyfriend &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a night…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a defining night, for it inspired them to form a band a year later, and they named it Hex after the magic their music created in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miroku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s firm call of his name shook Miroku from the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Miroku asked, focusing back on the phone Inuyasha was holding up. Sango’s name was still flashing with an incoming call from her, so Miroku shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just answer it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded and answered the phone, putting it on speaker so Miroku could hear, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Inuyasha. It’s, uh, Sango.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes drifted closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t heard her voice in so long...I don’t even listen to our old albums anymore because hearing it hurts too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sango,” Inuyasha replied. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she replied. “But...I saw an article about your mom, and I wanted to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha winced. “Yeah...I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. I should’ve gotten in touch with you before anything was published about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Sango replied immediately. “I know you must have a lot on your plate. Are you doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay,” he replied. He went on to explain what had happened, keeping the part about Kagome’s role to a minimum. When he was finished, Sango sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man,” she said quietly. “That’s horrible. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. “It’s alright. Miroku’s been helping me plan the funeral, so I haven’t been alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango paused. “That’s good. Um, how is Miroku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing her say my name is worse…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Inuaysha replied. Miroku ran his hand down his face, trying to calm his suddenly rapid heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come to the funeral?” Inuyasha asked. “Mom loved you so much. I know she would want you there. It’s just gonna be a pretty small memorial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sango replied. “When is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha gave Sango the information about the funeral while Miroku turned and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Inuyasha ended the call, he set a hand on Miroku’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku turned to him and forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m craving pizza, though. Do you want me to order one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response, Miroku grabbed the number from a menu on their fridge before dialing it and ordering a pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Miroku was battling with two kinds of grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the grief of Izayoi’s death, of losing his best friend’s mom who had essentially been </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mom. When he and Inuyasha met and Miroku mentioned his mother had died shortly after he was born, Izayoi took him under her wing and loved him as her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been there for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she was gone. Grief number one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Sango. Grief number two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grief he felt for her was over the perfect way she’d loved him. Even as teenagers, it was obvious that they weren’t just two idiot kids with silly crushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were two idiot kids in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to prepare himself for the moment he would see her in the funeral home, dressed in the usual black attire he was used to, although this would be for a much different reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally caught sight of her, he realized that there was no way he could have been ready to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango, now twenty-five, looked different, older, a bit more sophisticated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was pulled up in a sleek ponytail, and the heavy black eyeliner he remembered had been replaced by a gentle smokey eye. Her eyes weren’t happy like he remembered, but they weren’t as sad as he remembered them being the night they broke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a simple black dress that showed the way her figure had filled out over the years. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. That was for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been six years since I’ve seen her...she’s really grown up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango was looking around the room, obviously trying to find someone she knew in the small group of people who were already seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then her eyes settled onto Miroku, and the look she gave him was all too familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocolate eyes widened slightly, and he could see the deep intake of breath she took as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder before making her way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her gaze from Miroku to Inuyasha when she reached them and gave him a quick hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m glad you could come,” Inuyasha said as he hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she replied as she pulled away. She looked back at Miroku and seemed to hesitate before embracing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she touched him, it felt like coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel any better when she let go, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memorial service came and went, and Miroku could tell Inuyasha was itching to just get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have something delivered for dinner when we get back to the house,” Miroku said before they left the funeral home. “What are you hungry for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha paused and glanced at Sango, who was answering a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku frowned, but he could tell that Inuyasha was silently asking if she could come over to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Miroku nodded and put his hands in his pocket, hiding the way they were clenched into anxious fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sango?” Inuyasha asked when Sango put her phone back in her purse. “Do you want to come over and eat dinner with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened a bit as she briefly glanced at Miroku before looking at Inuyasha again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...um, okay,” she finally said. “Can you text me the address?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d left and met back up at Inuyasha and Miroku’s house, Miroku could tell the...</span>
  <em>
    <span>grandeur</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the house surprised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a huge house, but it certainly wasn’t small by any means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely too big for only two people, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Sango said when she got out of her car to meet them. “This is...amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha led her and Miroku up the sidewalk. “Yeah, it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened when they actually got inside and she saw the foyer and massive kitchen into which it led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just let me cook,” she said. “Who needs delivery? Your kitchen is incredible enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku frowned. “You can cook?” Sango glanced at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” she replied. “I picked up on some things over the years. I couldn’t live off of instant ramen, especially by the time I turned twenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shrugged. “Go for it if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango kicked off her heels and padded barefoot into the kitchen. Inuyasha showed her where everything was located before he and Miroku sat down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what have you been up to, Sango?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still a singer,” she replied as she dug around the kitchen for what she would need to cook. “I’m freelance, though. I do weddings mostly. It’s pretty fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled. “Do you get recognized a lot?” Sango smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by those crowds,” she replied. “And my sound is a lot different now anyway, so I don’t even think old Hex fans would recognize my voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango glanced at Inuyasha. “Your sound has changed a lot, too. Um, what brought that on? I figured you guys would become a duo and keep the vibe we always had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stared down at the table. “Things changed.” He didn’t elaborate further, so Sango just focused back on preparing the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku admired the way Sango moved about the kitchen. He couldn’t believe how different she looked. The way she held herself was more...stoic, and the absence of any sort of emo merch on her body was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d grown-up. Without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are you living now?” Miroku asked, wanting to kill the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live in a city about five hours south,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five hours?” Inuyasha cut in. “You drove that long to come here?” Sango frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” she replied. “I wouldn’t have missed Izayoi’s funeral. There was no question about it.” She set a pot on the stove and turned the heat on. “I would’ve driven up here even if it took all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued cooking, Sango told them a little more about her career, as well as some of the funny more disastrous weddings she’d witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen soon took on an incredible aroma of what she was cooking. She’d put together a simple pasta dish with a sauce that was a bit fancier than plain old spaghetti sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango brought the plates over to the table and set them in front of Inuyasha and Miroku before she went to get her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked as he stood up from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coke,” he replied. Miroku nodded and went over to the fridge to pull out two Cokes. When he turned to ask Sango, he bumped into her, their arms brushing as she walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that same hurt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it must have been so much worse for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you to drink, Sango?” Miroku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you guys are having is fine,” she replied as she sat down next to Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all seated with their plates and drinks, they began eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sauce is great,” Inuyasha said after his first bite. “Where did you learn to make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango smiled. “One of the brides at a wedding where I sang gave me a cookbook. She said it was a thank you gift, but I think she just didn’t want it after they’d secretly opened a few presents before the reception. This was the first recipe I learned from it. You guys don’t really have the most...</span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span> array of ingredients, but I made it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys still live on instant ramen?” she asked. “That’s about all I saw in the cabinets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Inuyasha replied. “Pizza, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Inuyasha’s pancakes,” Miroku added. “He doesn’t make them as much anymore, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango laughed. “I forgot about Inuyasha’s pancakes. The dream breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a relatively decent conversation as they ate, but Miroku could tell Sango was avoiding eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever she asked him a question, she kept her gaze on her plate or focused on taking a sip of her Coke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for hours about when Izayoi was diagnosed with her strange illness and how she’d been in a long-term care facility for quite awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing they didn’t talk about was the band. Sango didn’t ask anymore questions about how things had changed to the point that Inuyasha was the singer and Miroku was the manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s a good thing. No need in reopening old wounds that still haven’t quite closed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku offered to do the dishes when they finished eating, so he left Inuyasha and Sango to chat at the table while he took a breather with the chore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, Sango announced that she needed to head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to just stay the night?” Inuyasha asked. “It’s gotten kind of late and we all know how you are with driving at night. We have a guest room if you want to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku could see Inuyasha’s subtle wince at the mention of the guest room, no doubt because of the last person who’d slept there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to put you guys out like that,” she replied. “I was just going to book a hotel room in town anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine if you want to stay,” Inuyasha insisted. “It’s...kinda nice having the three of us all back together. I think Mom would have been happy about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango bit her lip and was quiet for a moment before she finally nodded. “Okay. I have an overnight bag in my car. I’ll go grab it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her keys and walked outside to her car, and when the front door closed behind her, Miroku scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hates me,” he said flatly. Inuyasha frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t hate you,” he replied. “She’s been nice this whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku rolled his eyes. “That’s because Sango is a nice person. But this...this just feels wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha frowned. “I’m sorry...should I not have invited her to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku shook his head. “No, it’s fine. She came all the way here. Might as well save her a night at a hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sango had returned, Inuyasha showed her where the guest room was so she could set her bag down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came back, Inuyasha suggested turning on a movie, so they made their way into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku sat in their recliner, allowing the couch to be neutral territory between himself and Sango, as they watched the film.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Sango’s laughter as it rang out at the funny scenes in the movie was an extra stab to Miroku’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost relieved when the movie was over and they all decided to turn in for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku remained in the living room after Inuyasha and Sango departed their bedrooms. He turned on his laptop to check some emails. As it booted up, he went to his room to change into pajamas before going back out to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending so much time with Sango, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well be productive about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the TV as background noise before focusing in on his unread emails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet voice came from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Sango looking at him sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked more like he remembered her: her hair was still pulled up in the same ponytail but she’d swapped her dress for an old t-shirt and black sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku recognized the t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the oversized Warped Tour t-shirt she’d been wearing when he asked her to be his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the one she’d been wearing when they broke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replied, actively trying to keep himself from staring at the shirt. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango nodded. “Yeah, uh, I just came to get a glass of water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her walk into the kitchen, grab a glass, and fill it with water. She brought it out to the living room with her and laughed quietly when she saw what Miroku was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still watch old Disney reruns?” she asked as she smiled at the episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s So Raven </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was playing on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku grinned. “Gotta maintain my youth somehow.” Sango laughed and motioned to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I join you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded and scooted down a bit, giving her plenty of room. Sango sat down and curled her feet up under her, glass of water in hand, and smiled again at the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I finish up these emails while we sit?” Miroku asked. “I haven’t checked them at all today so I’m a little behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Sango replied before they fell into silence. The antics of Raven Baxter were the only sounds echoing in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku heaved a sigh as he poured over the emails, knowing it was going to be a pain to get everything organized for Inuyasha’s break. The studio had to give him time off for grief, but getting it all straightened out was more complicated than Miroku was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Sango asked. Miroku nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he replied. “There’s just a lot to do with Inuyasha’s studio. It’s a little tiring sometimes, but it’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango hummed. “So...I haven’t asked, but how did you become the manager and Inuyasha became the star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s fingers paused on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fair question. They’d gone from a band of three to a solo act in which Miroku didn’t even perform. He did the administrative and organizational stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...made sense at the time,” he finally explained. “We were doing shows as a duo, but then someone approached Inuyasha after one and offered him a solo record deal. Inuyasha didn’t want to take it unless they turned it into a duo with me. They told him no, so he refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku sighed. “But then Inuyasha’s mom got sick and the money we made from Hex’s album wasn’t enough for her care. I told Inuyasha he should take the solo deal and I would be his manager. That way it was still something we were both involved in.” He shrugged. “So it worked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango was quiet for a moment. “Is that why his sound is so different? Because of the place that signed him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded. “Yeah. Pop music is what pays the bills, and we had a lot coming so we had to act fast. He hates it, though. He hates performing, hates recording in the studio, and he hates...well, he hates all of it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Sango said. “I wasn’t sure what had happened, but that sounds worse than I could have guessed. I could tell he was obviously pretty miserable, but I can tell you’re unhappy, too, Miroku. Do you even enjoy being a manager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku shrugged. “Me enjoying the position was never important. I did what I had to do to support Inuyasha and help his mom. It didn’t matter how I felt about the decision. It needed to be done, so I did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes saddened. “I hate seeing how much things have changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you left,” Miroku began seriously, turning to look at her, “things have never been the same. Things have never...gotten better.” He tried to load his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t just mean with Inuyasha. The work I do...as much as I hate it, it’s what keeps me going. It’s the only thing that distracts me from everything I lost when I hurt you so badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened, and he could see the hurt from their break-up start to bleed into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku wasn’t lying. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed, and the only reason he held himself together was because of the heavy workload he had as Inuyasha’s manager. He didn’t tell Inuyasha much about the sadness he still felt because his silver-haired friend was just as preoccupied with his own hatred of his career, but things weren’t easy for Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did the admin stuff to try and get through his days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His days without Sango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never thought he’d have to live his life like that, and now that he was, it didn’t even really feel like a life. It was just...an existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have never been the same with me either,” Sango admitted. “But...bygones are bygones. And it’s been six years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the pain of their break-up was resurfacing all at once, and with Sango sitting in front of him for the first time in years, their break-up was practically slapping him in the face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still loved her. Of course he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never stopped, and he never would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango,” he began, “I never got to properly apologize for what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango looked away. “Don’t bring it up. We’ve done a good enough job avoiding the topic up until now, so let’s just leave it alone. In the end, it was my choice to leave, and I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still sorry,” Miroku insisted. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango turned her gaze to him again, narrowing her eyes as a frown appeared to mar her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just say?” she asked. She rolled her eyes. “But if you want to apologize so badly for how much you hurt me, go ahead. Which time are you going to start with? The first? The second? The third? Should I go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku looked at her for a moment before closing his laptop and putting it on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango…”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Six Years Earlier…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku was twirling his drum sticks in his hands, warming up for the concert they were putting on that night. Sango was still in her dressing room, so he was standing outside it, waiting for her to finish getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said she wanted to surprise him with something she’d found when going through some old stuff at her parents’ house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku loved her enthusiasm, her smile, her laughter. They’d just celebrated their four-year anniversary, and even though things had been a little shaky with them lately, he knew they’d pull through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a girl had approached Miroku outside Sango’s dressing room, and when she started flirting with him, Miroku smiled and continued the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that bothered Sango: the attention Miroku got from women. He’d grown into a handsome man, more than just the cute teen he’d been, and that garnered the interest of many women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen into a bad habit of flirting right back, which bothered Sango to the point that she’d threatened to break up with him if he kept at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku knew she would never do that, but he still tried to rein in his flirting and that seemed to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that day, as he waited for her to finish getting ready, the woman he was talking to was a bit touchier than others, which didn’t bother Miroku, but knowing that Sango was on the other side of her dressing room door had him starting to push the girl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my girlfriend is in that room,” he said as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and started nuzzling her nose against his cheek. “So can you please let go of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed and shook her head. “Oh, come on. You don’t really want me to let go, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku bit his lip as the woman came closer, and he frantically tried to figure out what to do next. But then his hands relaxed on the woman’s wrists from where he was trying to push her away, and his brain suddenly went offline.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Push her away, push her away, push her away! What are you doing? Sango could come out at any second!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the door open the moment the woman's lips met his in a fiery kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s gasp rang out, and that was when Miroku finally got himself focused and pushed the woman off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned to see Sango, she was wearing that oversized Warped Tour t-shirt from the day he’d asked her to be his girlfriend, but the difference was that as she wore it now, she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?” she asked, her voice cracking on a sob. “I thought...I thought you…” She ran off toward the women’s room and disappeared inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku glared at the woman who had just kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop,” he said. “Now look what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smirked. “Oh, please. If you really didn’t want me to do it, you could’ve stopped it sooner.” She pointed to the corner of her mouth. “You got a little something right there.” Then she stalked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku reached up to wipe where she’d motioned, and his hand came back covered in lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. The woman was right...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kissed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being desired, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time a woman had ever kissed him, though, and he knew he had just crossed a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped he could come back from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran to the women’s restroom and walked straight in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango?” he called. He heard a sniffle from the stall furthest away from the door, so he went down to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango, I’m so sorry,” he said when he reached the stall. “That...that shouldn’t have happened. I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stall door opened, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango had tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said. “I love you more than the music, more than this career, more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you don’t love me enough to not flirt with women. I’m not enough for you, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes widened. “I--what? Of course you’re enough for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango angrily wiped at her eyes. “Then why do you constantly flirt with other girls? You said you would stop, and then I walk out of my dressing room to surprise you in this shirt only to see you making out with someone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed. “I meant what I said, Miroku. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you love me. But you don’t respect me. I can’t even trust you to be away from me for five minutes without being all over another woman. That’s obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stalked past him and went in the direction of her dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my last concert with you guys. After this, I’m done. And so are we.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory played over in Miroku’s mind as he looked at Sango from where she sat across from him on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made so many mistakes,” he said quietly. “I have so many regrets. What happened that last time...it’s my biggest one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to bed.” She started to get up from the couch, and that’s when Miroku knew he couldn’t let her walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango, wait,” he said, gently grabbing her hand. “I’ve never stopped loving you, not for one second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango paused and turned to look at him. “You not loving me was never the problem. It was that you didn’t respect me and that I couldn’t trust you. I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku squeezed her hand. “No, I was the one that wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango frowned, his words obviously confusing her. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrible to you,” he explained. “Maybe not at first, but the fame...it made me into someone I wasn’t. Who I became...I wasn’t deserving of you. The person I became was someone I</span>
  <em>
    <span> hate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not that guy anymore. I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango kept the frown on her face, but she put her glass of water down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” she asked as she settled her hands in her lap. “What was the merit in doing it so many times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku shook his head. “I liked the attention. But, Sango, I became someone that was awful </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and awful </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” He looked into her eyes, reaching for her hand again and gently tugging on it. “But I’ve spent the last six years trying to become someone decent enough to actually get to be with you again. There have been no women at all...it’s only been you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened. “But...I never planned for us to see each other again. I didn’t think we ever would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku smiled. “I didn’t care. No matter what, I wanted to be someone who could treat you right if fate ever gave me that chance again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes filled with tears. “Miroku...so much has changed. I can’t...it’s been six years. I can’t just waltz right back into your arms like nothing happened or like no time has passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you wear that shirt?” Miroku asked. “On a day you knew you’d see me...you brought that shirt. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango sighed. “I didn’t know you’d see me in it, but...I wore it because I thought it would make things easier. It would remind me of...before.” She moved closer to him and set her hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never stopped loving you either,” she admitted. “But who you became...I didn’t love that. I loved who you were when we were young, before the fame took you from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku set his hand over hers, leaning his face into her palm. “I’m the closest to the old me as I’ve been since then. I swear, Sango. I can’t let you leave without you knowing that or without you knowing how much I love you. How much I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango dropped her hand and breathed a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” she finally said. “And I’m glad you’ve changed, but I can’t let myself risk going through any of that again. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Miroku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wound that was Sango herself on Miroku’s heart split open again, never having healed at all in the first place anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him a final time before something in her seemed to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in one motion, she was on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms wrapped around his neck as she settled herself on his lap and leaned down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes widened for a moment until the familiar feel of her body against his finally registered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango was a passionate person, and it was something Miroku had always loved about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was a quiet sort of passionate, the kind you could only really decipher when she was singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku could often see it in her eyes, too, but when it came to other gestures like kissing in the rain or holding hands when they were walking on or off the stage, she tended to shy away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why her kissing him like this so suddenly, no matter how much he loved it, felt too odd to really enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku gently reached up to cup her cheeks in his hand before pulling away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango,” he said breathlessly. “What...why--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fell from Sango’s eyes. “I have six years worth of kisses I haven’t given you, Miroku. Before I go home tomorrow...please just let me--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Miroku leaned in first that time and resumed the kiss, his arms going around Sango to pull her flush against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the same and tasted the same and overwhelmed him in the exact way he remembered. He pulled her hair from the ponytail so it was flowing around her shoulders. Burying his hands in the long locks, he angled her head to kiss her deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku felt tears falling from his own eyes as Sango tugged him over to the side so she lay flat on her back on the couch, pulling him on top of her, his body pressed along every single one of her curves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was familiar, yet foreign. It simultaneously thrilled him and terrified him because he knew when the kiss came to an end, it would be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t let it end. He continued kissing Sango, tasting her over and over until it felt like his lungs would explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally had to breathe, he pulled away with a ragged breath and buried his face in her neck, her hair strewn out wildly on the cushions as she kept her arms wrapped around him, clutching him tightly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, they fell into silence for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Sango admitted, her voice no louder than a soft murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” Miroku breathed against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few more moments before sleep overcame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the smell of food cooking woke up Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he found that he was still nestled against Sango’s neck as she continued to sleep soundly beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up slightly, he looked down at her and admired her sleeping face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks the same as I remember…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At his movement, Sango began to stir. When she met Miroku’s eyes, she blushed and quickly got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t...I shouldn’t have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry,” Miroku replied quietly. “I think Inuyasha is cooking, so I’m gonna see if he needs help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stopped herself and simply nodded before getting up off the couch and scurrying to the guest room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku breathed a sigh before standing up and stretching. He went to the kitchen to find Inuyasha cooking bacon and flipping pancakes on the griddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Miroku walked in to start making a pot of coffee, Inuyasha glanced at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep well?” he asked. “You guys were quite a sight on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku bristled. “Uh...we were up late last night. Talking and...stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha hummed. “Talking and stuff. Gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku sighed. “I want her back. I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting her. Seeing her after so long...I don’t know how I’m going to be able to let her go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha transferred the bacon from the pan to some plates before turning the stove off and facing Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Inuyasha began, “that there’s no way someone could hold you like that, even when they’re asleep, and it not mean that they feel something for you or that they want you.” He shook his head. “And the way Sango was wrapped around you when I came out here earlier...I think you’ve got a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Miroku could answer, Sango emerged from the guest room in jeans and a different t-shirt, one Miroku didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she greeted. “Do you need any help, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha glanced at her. “We’ve got it. You can sit down if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango nodded and went to sit at the table while Miroku and Inuyasha remained in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku sighed and began pulling out plates and silverware while Inuyasha finished up the pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was done and they were all sitting at the table eating, Sango spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me stay here,” she said. “I missed your pancakes, Inuyasha. I’ll help with the dishes after we eat and then I’ll head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes collided with Miroku’s when she said that, and he grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were sad, sadder than they had been yesterday, and he could see it in the chocolate brown of her irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, um,” Sango continued, “I feel like I should apologize. I’m sorry I left the band. I could’ve handled things better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one blames you for that,” Miroku said immediately. “It wasn’t you, Sango.” Sango bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was Miroku’s fault,” Inuyasha said bluntly as he took a bite of his pancake. “No one was mad at you. It was all him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was right, of course, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I fix this? What can I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t have an answer by the time they’d finished breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sango had said, she helped with the dishes and then went to the guest room to get her stuff together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole time, Miroku was feeling antsy. He could practically still taste her from their many kisses the previous night; he could practically still feel how warm and right and perfect she’d felt against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reappeared with a pair of sandals on her feet and her bag slung over her shoulder, she mustered up a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I’m heading out,” she said. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming,” he said as he let her go. “It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango smiled. “Anything for those pancakes.” She turned to Miroku, her eyes going sad again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could speak, Miroku motioned to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out,” he said. Sango nodded and led him out to her car. Inuyasha sent Miroku an encouraging smile before the door closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached Sango’s car, she tossed the bag in the front seat before looking up at Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...goodbye,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku looked down at her, his eyes softening as he reached up to cup her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he murmured. “This isn’t goodbye. I don’t want it to be and I know you don’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened. “Miroku...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try, Sango,” he requested gently. “Give me a chance to show you that things are different. Now that I’ve seen you after all this time, there’s no way I can just let you go without fighting for you. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me fight for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango bit her lip as her eyes remained locked with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she conceded. “But no promises.” Miroku breathed a relieved sigh and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replied. “Can I call you?” Sango nodded against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back to look up at him again, and he could see the fear in her eyes. Miroku gave her a small smile and reached up to stroke his thumb across her cheek before leaning down to kiss her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll talk to you soon,” he said. Sango finally smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll let you know when I get home.” She let go of Miroku to get in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Sango.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Miroku. Talk to you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her car was no longer in sight, Miroku ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe that just happened…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was sitting on the couch when Miroku came back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it go alright?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded. “I think...I think we’re gonna give it another go. Or at least see if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> give it another go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha smiled. “That’s awesome. I’m really happy for you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little over six hours later, Miroku’s phone rang and Sango’s name flashed on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sango.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku smiled. “That’s good. Was the drive okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango hummed. “Yeah, just long.” She sighed. “Miroku...I’m doomed.” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already miss you,” she admitted. “I didn’t...I thought I wouldn’t be affected like this, but...I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you, too,” he replied. “You’re still just as amazing as I remember. I’m glad we get to talk again. I want to get to know who you are now after all these years. It’s...been a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has,” Sango agreed. “So...what do you guys have planned for the rest of the week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted for a little while about what their schedules looked like for the week, and Miroku was already trying to figure out a day he could go visit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I should go,” Sango said after a little while. “I have a gig tomorrow so I need to get everything ready tonight so I can be good to go tomorrow morning when I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Miroku replied. “I’ll talk to you soon then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you soon,” Sango echoed. “Bye, Miroku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Sango.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, after talking on the phone every night, Miroku drove down to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes after they’d started eating dinner at her apartment, Sango blurted out the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped his fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango’s cheeks were bright red as she waited for him to answer, and as thrilled as Miroku was to hear her ask, he worried it had been too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t say my name like that,” Sango interjected. “It took one week for me to fall in love with you all over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. And Miroku...I love you. Still. Again. Now. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And much like Sango had a week earlier, Miroku snapped and got up to pull her against him, kissing her before murmuring against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month later, Sango moved into the house with Miroku and Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can find wedding gigs anywhere,” she’d reasoned when Miroku asked her to move in with them but had expressed his concerns about her career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Miroku was helping her move in the last few boxes, he heard Sango squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this, Inuyasha?” she asked dramatically as she held up a thick metal bracelet that had been resting on the counter. “Did you have a girl over recently?” </span>
  <span>Miroku frowned as he examined the bracelet she was holding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened when he recognized it as one that Kagome had been wearing. He glanced at Inuyasha, who was blushing a very bright shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me that,” he grumbled as he took the bracelet and shoved it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sango pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha huffed. “No...but there’s a girl. Kinda.” He glanced at Miroku. “Did you tell her about Kagome?” Miroku shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sighed. “Alright, well, I’m gonna tell you about Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished explaining, Sango’s eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s quite a story. Why don’t you just call her and ask her out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha grimaced. “I forgot to ask for her number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame,” she said. “So you’re just never gonna talk to her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha looked away. “I don’t know. But...I’ve been writing about her. I’m gonna pitch the stuff to the studio when I come back from the grief break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango brightened. “You’ve been writing stuff? Can we hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shrugged. “I guess. Let’s go downstairs and I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they went down to the music room, Inuyasha grabbed a guitar and turned on one of the mics before he began playing a song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about Kagome, that much was for sure, and it made Miroku realize that Inuyasha was in deeper with her than he’d thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he finds her again someday…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Inuyasha finished the song, Sango clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, Inuyasha,” she complimented. “It sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not the new crap you have to play. Can I add some stuff?” Inuyasha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango got up and grabbed another mic before turning it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna add some vocals and maybe toss in a few harmonies,” she said. “It might take a second for me to switch back into my old voice because I’m used to jazzy wedding songs, but we’ll make it work. From the top!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha picked back up on the guitar and started the song over, and Sango added in little back-up vocals and harmonies here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetheart,” Sango said to Miroku. “Get up on the drums!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku nodded and grabbed a pair of drumsticks before coming over to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was magical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku couldn’t remember the last time he felt so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finished singing, they all glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa…” Inuyasha breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sango agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What other songs have you been writing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha played several more for them, and they all adjusted them to work with a band of three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the afternoon, it felt like they had something new, something special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like they had an album.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should pitch this to the studio,” Miroku said after he’d put the drumsticks away. “This is fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded eagerly. “I will, but they’ll shoot it down. I guarantee they will, but by the time my grief period is over, my contract will almost be up. That means I could find a new label...with a new sound.” He grinned. “A sound that involves a band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku and Sango’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Miroku said. “You want to get Hex back together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shrugged. “We’re all together again already. What do you guys think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sango said immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m so tired of singing at weddings. There are only so many times I can sing the same five jazz songs every weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku and Inuyasha laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in, too,” Miroku added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Inuyasha said. “This is gonna be great. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired of pop music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango laughed. “But you have to make a promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha paused and looked at her, confused. “What kind of promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango smiled. “I want you to find your Kagome. You said she was a fan of Hex, so I’m sure we’re bound to see her at a show if this works out. I want you to promise you’ll go after her when you find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts,” Sango cut in. “The only correct answer here is, ‘Okay, Sango.’” Inuyasha laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sango,” he finally agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango’s waist and his other arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re doing this? Hex is back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing this!” Inuyasha shouted. “Hex is back, baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emo’s not dead!” Sango added. “Long live the emo scene!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o.O.o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little under a year later, Hex was sitting at a meet-and-greet after a show when Miroku caught sight of someone familiar at the end of the line in front of their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dressed a little differently than the first time they’d seen her a year before, but the style was the same, and the blue eyes ringed with thick black eyeliner were the same, and the smile that was set directly on Inuyasha was most </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” Miroku whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see her,” Inuyasha whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome smiled brightly when she reached the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she greeted. “I don’t have anything for you to sign again. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku smiled as Inuyasha got up to hug Kagome tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away a bit, smiling and murmuring quietly to each other, when Miroku finally cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kagome,” he called loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome jumped and looked at him. “Hey, Miroku,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Kagome was a little starstruck when meeting Sango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, I’ve heard so much about you,” Sango said with a smile after Kagome greeted her. “You’re a popular topic at our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango!” Inuyasha hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Kagome said before Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Kagome waved at Miroku and Sango a final time before she turned to run after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were gone, Sango looked at Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she said. “I’ve never seen Inuyasha smile like that at anyone. He must really like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku hummed in agreement and wrapped his arm around Sango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Hex was a good name for the band,” he said before pressing a kiss to Sango’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she asked, smiling at him. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku spoke once more before kissing her soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just seems like there’s a lot of magic around us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FIN.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so that might not be the sequel you guys were quite expecting, but YOLO lol thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! I love a good goth Kagome trope *swoons* Did anyone notice that "Moon Song" has the same words from the youkai lullaby from my story The Captain and the Hanyo? Little easter egg for you guys!</p><p>Sid, I hope you enjoyed this monster :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>